Home is where your heart lie
by WolfWarior
Summary: Naruto run away from his so called family. With soul of Kyuubi as his mother he will rise as Mage of Fairy Tail. But his happy life along with Erza Scarlet is threatened by Konoha. They want him to come home but his home is not in Konoha. Pairing Naruto x Erza. Possible future Lemon.
1. Naruto just Naruto

Lone figure was on the road through kingdom of Fiore. He was traveling for long time, for his road begun in place know as Konoha, place which he called 'home' for such short time and later it changed to prison for him. Place where he was caged like animal waiting for death, it was just cage for him, place where is life was terrible and still he felt little like a coward. It was on his mind from the time he escaped, Should he stayed and tried to prove his worth ? Or did he done good that he run away. Maybe he will find answers when he finally come to the end of his road.

He was little short but what can you expect from children 11 years old. He attire was composed from brown cloak which probably seen better days, under cloak he wear light blue shirt and dark brown pants. And finally his face was hidden behind behind golden scarf which had red fox emblem on his end. As he was walking toward his goal his long red hair were dancing as the wind was playing his soft melody for him. But most attention take his eyes, eyes which were full of sadness and pain, too much for boy so young but one could still saw that fire inside of them. Such determination for someone who looked like he was about to pass out was indeed incredible.

Could his destination be really place where he can find salvation for his hurt soul ? Could it be place where he could find something which he desire most on this world ? Could he dare to said that this would be place which he could call home ? His all hopes and goals were based on old story about incredible persons, maybe it was just story for little kids but he wanted to believe it so much. He wanted to let this place exist, because maybe, just maybe he could finally stop to be alone.

As he reached first hints of settlement he noticed sings where he could read 'Mangolia town'. As he was finally whole city he took scarf from his face and one could saw his face. His skin was so pale that someone could wonder if he ever saw sun, on his face were birthmarks which looked like whiskers also his fangs were longer that normal person. After all this child is not ordinary. Overall you could say that his face was handsome even if it looked little feminine.

It still was like yesterday when he finally found courage to run away, to run for better life or to run for something which you could even call life. His parents just flatly ignored him like he was not worthy enough for them to take time for him, it was not like it just begun one day, it was there from the day he was born, Damn to hell his photographic memory, he must always bear in his head all his past, he cannot just let it go because he will always remember it. His sister always make sure that he did not have any friends, not that he care but that look in her eyes was something he would rather forget. After all how many can said that your own twin want you so badly that he was nearly raped. He did not have problem that they were siblings but he definitely had problem that she just saw him as piece of meat. He was really scared to stayed with her alone.

Better let these memories flow with the wind and focus on the place which stood before him. Suddenly whole road fall on his shoulder it was like his body was giving up finally after such long abuse now that he finally come here. He still remembered as his parents take his sister on holiday so she could celebrate her birthday at the sea. Well good for him at least he was free to do what he want. And it was not like anyone was stopping from leaving the village, it was right opposite there nearly kicked him out. There he started his journey to the East where he let himself to be hired on one ship and then travel to new land, to new start for him. When ship finally arrived at the west side of Fiore his travel just begun. From there he walked long road, he walked through capital and saw places which he could never saw in Elemental Nations, he walked through National Council Branch where he pulled prank or two, maybe little more. Then he finally reached his goal 'Mangolia town' and here he was standing before his goal, place of his hopes and full of dreams for him. There stood proud house of one of most devastating guilds in whole Fiore, 'Fairy tail'.

_" Finally my goal is here, i just hope that you are right about this place " _he thought obviously for himself.

**" OF COURSE I AM, how can you defy me great Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was here that i met Mavis-chan their first guild master. "** she reminded him quickly and he finally realized that he great Maelstrom, who came behind from the great ocean definitely does not want to meet woman like her. Lets just said that certain redhead sneezed.

_" Here it comes new life for me, new life for us "_ he smiled sadly and let all thoughts about past behind him and walked through the doors for his new future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makarov was sitting at bar inside of the famous guild Fairy Tail and thinking about Erza Scarlet girl who came to the guild yesterday. She lived through hell but she does not want to tell anybody about it. _"That girl is storing everything inside of her, I hope that someone will help her to open up."_

Maybe it was random event or god send but suddenly doors to the guild open up and small boy show up. He looks same age as Erza, He have long red hair with color of blood. On his face were whiskers marks but it was his eyes which makes him different, they were blue like deep ocean and were full of determination. He was little small for his age and ridiculous thin.

He started looking around and then locked his eyes with Makarov " Is this Fairy tail ?" he asked in quiet tone full of hope as if his whole life matter on it. Everybody in guild were silence and were just looking at him.

After moment Makarov realize that none seems to going answer him " Yes it is. Why are you asking young fellow ? " Makarov asked with kindly voice.

His eyes widen after his answer " Really ? " after seeing him nod he continue " That is great " he smiled little and then closed eyes as he fell on the ground right on his face.

Makarov instantly jumped to him and picked him up. Seeing that he is unconscious he decided to take him to Porlyuscia to see if something is wrong with him and probably find who is he and why is here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza Scarlet was lying in bed inside of Porlyuscia house after operation which gave her new eyes. She was thinking about her past and everything what happened to her. It was hell but now she is going to join Fairy Tail she must be strong ! She will be strongest so it could not happened again.

As her mind was wandering about events in her life suddenly she saw Fairy Tail guild master as he was carrying some boy around her age. She saw that he is unconscious and started wandering what happened to him. She did not know why but she was suddenly curious about him.

She came to the room where he was lying and she saw her Makarov stood in corner as Porlyuscia was examining this boy. He looked extremely weak. You could see his bones and there were scars on his body and on many places were skin blue.

As she was still unnoticed Makarov asked " So how is he ? "

Porlyuscia frowned as she examining him " He is bad. I mean extremely bad, It miracle that he is even alive compared to that red haired girl it looks like she was in grand hotel. He is alive only through his will power. I wonder what he must done in past" after she finished she continue helping him as she could.

Boy suddenly open his eyes and started looked horrified. As he saw Guild Master he suddenly calm down .

" You are safe now boy " Makarov suddenly spoke " So whats is your name and what are you doing here ? "

Boy was silent for moment " My name is Naruto and i came to join Fairy Tail of course " he finished with grin on his face. Erza thought that he looked cute wait no she mean weak not cute. She cannot say that someone looked cute she must be strong

" If its not problem to ask why are you looking like you escape death ? " Suddenly his smile disappear and on his face was now solemn look

Naruto then sigh and started to talk his story " I was born in Elemental Nations, on the day i was born Kyuubi escape from my mother and started to destroy village because she was controlled by someone. My wonderful father then managed to stop her by sealing her power inside of my sister and her soul inside of me. My sister was viewed as greatest hero and i was treated like monster. Also there was problem that i cannot use chakra. " Naruto then managed to laugh little but it was hollow laugh " I was ignored by my own parents and treated like monster by my own village. On my 5 birthday i met Kyuubi and found out that i can use magic ! It was great i found out that i can store weapons and different things inside of some pocket dimension. When i showed it home they thought that i am lying and send me i started training every single day in hope that my parents will notice me then told me about how she once met someone named Mavis and how she wanted to create guild with this name, to me it sounded so great, it was like all my dreams were there. I then trained really hard so i could impress my parents because they looked always so extremely proud when my sister done something. After i finally defeat my sister they hit me.I mean what kind of parents hit child ? On my 11 birthday my father declared my sister to be heir to the clan, because it was supposed to be me it means that i was banished from clan. So i run away with intention to never come back and Kyuubi then told me about Earthland, about how there are many powerful mages so i decided to come here. It was long road but i never give up ! " His grin was again on his face " When i was here i heard about Fairy Tail, about how it is like family so i come here in hope that maybe even i can find family, I finally realized that this was the place Kyuubi told me about, that this was the place where i could go, that i was not following false hope. I know that is risk to accept me because my crazy father could decided that i need to come back, but i want to stay here " He then throw deadly puppy eyes no jutsu and Makarov must looked somewhere else. Well Erza had slight blush on her face so maybe it had effect on somebody after all.

After Naruto finished his story occupants of room had shocked look on their faces. To abandoned your own family that is most terrible thing in Fairy tail. To survive place full of hate and when your companion is only someone who cannot touch you that simple something terrible. Makarov recalled that he once heard about giant fox with nine tails. He always though that it was just Fairy tale and yet here stood living prof. Man he just hoped that council will not find about it because how the hell could he explain that he have boy with power of nature. Meh it is not like care about them.

Makarov finally spoke " Do not worry Naruto, here at Fairy tail every member is like family. I will accept you to the guild. And you know what ? We have here girl same age as you and she can use same magic maybe you can be friends "

Naruto just turned around and looked at Erza " You mean her ?"

Both of old mages just looked shocked how they could not saw her. Makarov just nodded his head as answer.

Boy then just again grin and looked at Erza " I am Naruto, its nice to meet you. I hope that we will be friends, after all we red heads must hold together." he giggled little at the end

Erza looked at him " Hmph i am Erza Scarlet its nice to meet you too " and walked from the room but stopped to hide so she could heard more about him. She did not know why but that boy interested her much.

" What a nice girl. " she heard from inside and blushed little " Who knows maybe we meet because of red thread of destiny. " he again giggled little and two other occupants started laughing because they knew that she heard him. Erza was whole red as her hair and slowly started walking away with smile on her face. With Naruto this upcoming years will be interesting indeed. It was indeed destiny for these two met. Both of them bear so much pain from past and yet they have that drive which nurse you to became stronger so others would not feel same way as you.

As Naruto was slowly drifting to the sleep he heard Kyuubi **" Sleep now Naru-chan. You are safe now your journey begin now and i know that you will be great " **

Naruto just smiled and told to Kyuubi _" You are right. Goodnight ... Kaa-chan "_ he giggled little

Kyuubi was shocked that he called her Kaa-chan but after moment she just smiled and then she spoke again **" Goodnight Sochi "**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto's dream)

Little Naruto at his cute age of five years old were running through village. As he was running he was learning important evasive skills along with condition training where he would be challenged for speed, his skill to evade many projectiles, his stamina being one of most important skills for shinobi, he was also learning tactics because one bad move and training would be over. And that all was together in one pack under the name 'Mob beatings'.

But no. Seriously who the hell is right in their mind to try hurt little children. Maybe it was curse of hatred which bear everyone inside of Elemental Nations or maybe it was just stupidity of native people. Who know but Naruto obviously did not care enough for us to find out. Only thing running through his cute little head was how the fucking survive this mob of extremely pissed without rightful reason band of people.

Oh and now he tripped, he fall on the ground his eyes wide full of fear for what will happen. They finally catch him, dammit! he is going to die. Tears suddenly found way to his blue eyes. He did not want to die, he wanted to became his own person. Not just demon scum, not just son of the Hokage, or brother of Mito. Is it so much for little boy just pray for happiness. But he would never found it inside of this village.

He thought about how someone told him that there are gods and they are watching mortals, that they have power beyond imagination. After this he would never believe it. After all if there is god who allows something like this happened then they do not deserve to be called god. And if he ever in his life meet one of them he will crush them. He will show them that Naruto, one who was cursed by everyone will in the end stand victorious. And not with help of the gods, not with help of his parents and not with help of this village. It was this moment where Naruto finally realized that even he can hate, and that he hate this place. Another kick to his face finally send him to unconscious

(Naruto's mind inside of dream which is also flashback which is highly confusing readers)

Naruto found himself in sewer. A fucking sewer! Is this death ? If is this death that he highly expect some satisfaction from shinigami, something like place where he could watch as every single from this awesome mob will slowly die and..and...and on their foreheads will be carved his name. Yeaaah... that would be good place to spent eternity. Do not judge him, even he can hate and pray for vengeance.

Drip...Drip...Drip

**"CAN ANYONE STOP THIS FUCKING SOUND ! I HATE THIS FUCKING CELL WITH THIS CONSTANTLY DROPPING WATER!" **was heard through his whole mind or where the hell is he.

Yup and here he stood. Before the gigantic cage with paper in middle where was this awesome kind of kanji wrote 'Seal'. Naruto sat there as there as Kyuubi was continuing her rant about broken pipes and ungrateful containers when she finally notice him. Her giant red eyes were warily watching him as if they were considering his price.

**"So my little jailer finally was so graceful that he let me meet him. I do not know if i should felt happy or angry at you. After all it is not your fault that i am sealed. You are just as victim as i am. "** her voice sound now so sweet. It sounded like mother should, like Kushina when she talked to his sister

" Ehmm... Hi !? I am sorry that you are here, but you should know that i am not happy about it same as you are" he tried to get on her good side.

"Oh ho is that so ? Little Naru-kun do not want me here ? I am hurt you know. After all that stupid stunt of your so called father done nothing. He actually thought that he can separated chakra from my soul. He really done it but i just generate it back. All it had done was that i was asleep for one year from lack of chakra." Ok well he always thought that his father is idiot and now he has proof. Not that someone would believed him.

**" Is it time for you to go little Naruto but we will meet soon because i am the only one who will not leave you ever. "** she smiled cruel even though to him it looked great. As he woke up he saw that his sister were holding him close to here chest and were mumbling some words which really scared him.

" This is what happens when you play with someone else. It was bad idea Naruto-kun, You should realize now that you are all mine, you do not to train after all i will be strong for both of us. All you do need is look pretty and be ready when i will want to taste you. " she continued purring into his ears and he wanted to run, to run fast and far, so far as it is possible and it was first time when Naruto finally started to realizing that he is inside of big cage with the name of Konoha. Finally he felt tails wrapped around him as Kyuubi took him out of his dream

(End of the terrible dream for Naruto)

Naruto shivered in his bed as this not exactly greatest moment in his life decided to play in his sore mind. He would love to dream about how he told gods literally fuck you and run away with it. Ahh you cannot have everything. Dammit it was long time since he went to bed so soon as now. But hell he was sleepy as he would spent all weeks parting hard. Bah he will rather continue in his episode mindfuck of Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Namikaze house

Whole family was sitting at dinner. There was Minato Namikaze Hokage of Konoha along with his wife Uzumaki Kushina heir to Uzumakis along with their daugher Mito with her golden hairs and were smiling and laughing and totally forgot that one member was missing but fate is weird and its use to bite you to the ass in the moment when you did not except it. From moment Naruto leaved home and found his new. Fate will change and whole world will see why is he called Maelstrom.

* * *

><p>Author notes<p>

Uh hu i know that i made kinda rewrite but this story is still young and i kinda wanted to made it for once longer and also made more sense in all of this chaos. I will try to remake other chapters as well and then continue with story.


	2. Red head duo

Naruto woke up in the bed. Finally after 5 days of lying in bed he can go outside. He was in really bad shape when he came here so it was little miracle that he can stand after such short time. He jumped from the bed pick up clothes which master Makarov bought for him and run outside. On his way he nearly crashed into Porlyusica.

" Oh good morning Porlyusica-san, you said that today i can leave so i am going out. I want to thank you for your help " Naruto tried to sound polite as most as he could not that it helped him

" Its was no problem now fast get out so i can take you off my shirt " retired mage just replied with uninterested tone.

Naruto just stayed looking at here for a moment before he run fast as he could. He wanted to run from that scary lady far away. Finally he came before building with the name Fairy tail. He was so happy, finally he can start new life with his new family. He just hope that he will not be disgrace to his new family as he was to his old one. He did not exactly hate Minato or Kushina he just strongly dislike them. And about his sister he do not have any idea how to treat her. They were always distant even as small kids Kushina played with her while he was alone. When he asked why it was something between lines that mother should play with daughter and father with son. But his father must happened to be Hokage. How he hated that, because for Hokage most important thing is village nothing is more important for him. For Naruto most important thing was family even if it was just him and Kyuubi. They were happy together as mother and son and he would never sacrifice her for village. His Father on other side would sacrifice his own wife if it could help to the village. Hmm bands of idiots are they, but now its in past now he gained new family in Fairy Tail. He can start with clean shield and be happy. Finally he walk inside and saw another fight, yes sweet home. He giggled little again and Makarov finally notice him

" Yo Naruto ! Finally on your feets ? Come here so you can officially join " he waved to him with gesture to come to him

Naruto just run to him fast as he could he was so happy. Never in his life he was so happy. He fast wrote everything important to the list and finally he get guild stamp. He picked up red color and had it place on his heart so he could always remember where his heart lie. When everything was over he noticed that Erza was sitting alone at the table so he decided to sit next to here.

" Hi ! we meet few days ago " he greet her happily.

" Hi ! " she replied with little blush. Why the hell she was blushing dammit ! Maybe he was little cute but that does not mean that she could let her feelings control her like this. " Why are you sitting here next to me ? " she asked

" Well you are only one who i know here and mainly we are friends after all ! " he replied with grin on his face and giggle little " And as i said we red heads must hold together so i wanted ask if you would want to be like team and go and mission together ? " he asked hopefully.

She just stared blankly at him. But then she remembered that he can use same magic as her. Maybe after they could work together " Ok then. But you must understand that as your senior i will lead missions, after all i have more experience than you "

He just again grinned " Aye Erza-taichou ! By the way how many missions have you done ? " she must be really professional after all.

" One " she replied. Naruto just facefaulted and Erza started giggling little.

" Oh wait you smiled little. You should smile more, you look really cute when you smile " of course idiot he was he did not realize what have he done. She just started blushing not noticing that fight in guild stopped and everybody was looking at them with little smile.

She wanted fast changed theme so she asked probably most stupid thing she could " By the way you said that your family disown you why would they done something like that ? Have you done something bad or what "

All happiness from Naruto just flied away, whole guild just looked shocked at him. His own family disown him ? In this guild they all were like family so of course they hold together. Erza mentally kicked herself first person who talk with her she asked him this. After moment of silence Naruto started explain " Its difficult. You must understand that in Elemental Nations nothing is more important then power. Without power you are nobody and if you are from clan or from famous family it even worse. And as my beloved father was leader of village he must have really strong children, and my wonderful mother was princess from country so you could say that i was born in bad family. Because i could not use chakra i was disgrace to them, they could not show me outside i bring just shame to them. I seriously doubt that someone even notice that i am gone. My sister was strong not genius or something like that but she trained with both parents so she was strongest from children our age. I will be probably forever erased from records or something like that so none could find that they have children like me. Its really hard to explain because from what i know it totally different from this place. Reason why i run from Elemental Nations was that humans life are not important there. Everything what matter is village i hate that. That is reason why i run away " After he finished his explanations everybody looked at him in sympathy. Somehow Erza even grab his hand and was holding it. Not that someone notice.

" Do not worry kid ! Here you are at Fairy Tail and everyone is important here. " " Yeah ! We are family after all " everybody shout.

Naruto was again smiling. His happiness again come to him in even bigger jumped and the table and started speaking "Thank you all ! I will became strongest mage alive so i could protect you all as my new familly. That is promise and i never break my promise because i am Naruto and i never give up ! Dattebayo ! " after he realized what he said he clamped his mouth with his hand. Everybody just looked at him and were wondering where kid like this found determination like this.

Erza just looked at him and after moment realized something " Dattebayo ? " whole guild just started laughing at Naruto who was just standing there embarrassed and were laughing little. Erza looked at him " But it is really cute ! " now Naruto was totally red as his hair and Erza joined him after she realized that she told it loud. Everybody just started laughing even more.

Makarov was looking at scene before him with little smile _" At least they are acting like kids should at their age "_

Naruto grabbed Erza hand " Come on we are going on mission before we make bigger idiots that we are " He ran to the board and grabbed mission and ran outside with Erza.

" Wait ! You do not even know what you take " She shouted at him.

" Bah who cares ! It is adventure , we are running into mystery. Come on it will be fun ! " He was bouncing like little kid. In that moment strongest duo in Earthland was born. What future will bring none knows because it is adventure ! It is a mystery and for Naruto and Erza it will be mainly fun and time they spent together draw them close first as friends and later who knows after all future is mystery. Maybe it is really red threads of fate two souls who were hurt in the past found happiness in each other company and slowly maybe they could even heal each other. Even if past hurt both of them were running holding each other with smile on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(After one moment later)

" So what exactly are we going to do ?" Asked Erza and her tone sound amused as she was watching Naruto trying to find right way

" Erh Our orders are to execute some big ass boar Erza-taichou " saluted Naruto with smile on his face. It was such fun teasing Erza and he could do it whole day.

After she finally take map from his hands and saw that she have no idea what kind of alien picture are on her. Ok this is bad they cannot read map their objective is god know where and here Naruto looked like it was all rainbow and ponies. " Naruto can i ask you why are look so happy ? After what happened to you should not you look depressed or something ? " she really wanted to know

Naruto stopped in his walk and suddenly had serious expression on his face " What good it would have done should i look depressed ? I am not happy about what happened in past but that is why i will grow stronger ! I accept my past and learn from it i will do everything to protect my new family. I will train till my body will give up. I see on your face that you are hurt Erza after all i see every day on my face. " he chuckled little " But you are not alone now you know. You have me and i promise you Erza Scarlet I Naruto will never left you. You will never ever be alone again and that is promise of lifetime " after she looked at him with shock and saw that his blue eyes were shining with energy it was look full of determination and in that moment Erza understood that Naruto is someone else. She believed him

" My past was terrible experience for me. I it is hard for me to speak about it but i know about yours so i will tell you mine " after which she told him about tower of heaven, about Rob and her friends about Jellal and his madness. At the end of the tale tears were falling from her eye. Naruto quickly run to her and hugged her tight " Naruto i know that we are kinda same. Even if you look like a idiot sometimes " both of them chuckled little " But we know same pain so i promise you too Naruto even though your family abandoned you i will never leave you too. We will come through everything together "

He smiled at her grab her hand and looked right into her eyes " Together "

They stayed like this for moment when suddenly roar was heard through forest. And after that giant boar run after them. Well it looked like their objective found them. Maybe it was famous Naruto luck who knows but even in face of danger they will face it together. Erza fast summon her sword, it was really ordinary sword but they just begun their work as mages, fancy weapons cost money. Naruto summon beautiful Naginata, handle was made from ebony wood of highest quality many golden runes run across handle. Blade itself was made from steel and wrote on her with golden kanji was "Rage of Susanoo".

Both of them fast attacked angry boar with little better then normal teamwork. When boar focused on one second attacked after five minutes of hard fight for our little wannabe heroes they finally beat the beast and finished their first mission as team. After they grabbed reward they walk back to the guild

On the way Erza try to fish information from Naruto " Naruto where have you found weapon like that ? And have you got more like that one ? " after all she really wanted to know.

" Mhh it was gift from Kyuubi, she told me that they were gifts. I do not know from who but they are really strong. I have many armor and different weapons but this is only one i can use now. Rest of them are too strong for me. They really drain my energy fast. " He explain as they continued walk

" Really ? Thats great. You certainly have better than me." she murmured last sentence to herself but he heard her " And how strong are they ?"

" Well their power come from my will. If my will is like steel they will be strongest weapons but if my will is weak they will crumble and be nothing more than thousand pieces" after moment he smiled " But do not worry my dear Erza-chan because i already have weapons and armor i will help you to obtain yours we are partners after all " she blushed little because she realized that he heard her. But was happy that she found friend like him.

They finally come to the guild and Naruto shout from the door " Beware everybody. Wonderful red head duo finished their first job ! " Erza just face palmed. Leave it to the Naruto to know everybody about him. Everybody just cheered for them, maybe it is little weird like this but at least Naruto smile and she mean truly smile not his forced smiles. She then smiled too after all she is happy too. As would Naruto told her adventure just begun and tomorrow will be another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In Konoha)

Mito just finished her training and come to home where she found her mother sitting in living room and looking at photo album. " What are you doing mom ? "

Kushina just smiled at her daughter " I am just looking at photo when you were just kid. I cannot believed that just one more year and you will be ninja. My little girl will go to the world. " she sobbed little. Mito just come to here and hugged here. Her mother had little crazy moods in last month. She then looked at another photo where they were four people, herself, her father, mother and her brother Naruto. She did not saw for long time but she have many things to done. After all she is child of Hokage and heiress to Uzumaki she must train hard to fulfill her duties. Now that she think about it she and Naruto was never too close but she was always so shy around him. She feared that she could hurt him after all she is so strong and he is just somebody. She walked from living room and stopped before Naruto room. She opened doors and found nearly nothing, just bed and that is all. Room like for prisoner, she noticed that on bed was some paper she picked up and read it

_Dear ex-family _

_After such long time i tried to be son and brother to you all i could not pretend anymore. You all are perfect family with perfect mother and father and with their loving daughter but i realize that i am not part of it. I just happened to live under same room. Do not worry i will no longer be disgrace to you all. I am leaving forward to the adventure. To find my own family, to find someone to protect and cherish. I want you to all know that i do not hate but i have no feelings for you. I am just random boy who you all just met and leave you story. I will write my own story after all home is where your heart lie and my hear is not here. You know truth is that i hate this idea of village. Shodaime was idiot to said that village is most important thing. Truth is family and friends are, it is our bounds that told to us that we are alive and they are our reason to live. I will never become part of something such twisted as Konoha. _

_Farewell random people in my life i Naruto am leaving if we ever meet in future just act as we do not know each other. It is truth after all._

_Farewell _

_Naruto_

Mito was just looking at letter with shock. Naruto leaved ? Why ? Was is it because she was bad sister or why ? Why could not he understood that she want to protect him that is why she had no time for him. And now it is too late he leaved from place where he was alone. Tears started falling from her faces as she run to the mom and show her letter.

To said Kushina was shocked was discovery of century. Was she such bad mother to him ? No she was not, she was not mother to him at all. It is truth as he wrote it, he never was member of family. Boy she bring to the world leaved because she was not mother to him at all. She started crying as it everything comes to her. So long he was alone with Kyuubi hatred and he leaved because he could not carry it alone. She hugged her Mito and both of them was crying for boy who they once meet and who run away to his own destiny.

This was moment Minato come home. Whole day he was thinking how to help Mito to draw more Kyuubi chakra, and finally he have answer he just need key and that is Kyuubi soul which he sealed inside of Naruto boy without chakra even though it should be impossible it was true but now when he thinks about it how he picked up random things from nowhere. It could not be Fuinjutsu he need some energy to use it. Could it be that Naruto is mage ? He heard stories about them but never come to the Earthland. When he saw his wife and daughter cry he wandered what happened then he picked up letter from the ground and started reading. Pain come to his heart. His son leaved ? Why ? Was he such bad father. He just did not have much time for him. He is Hokage first and father second but Naruto could not understand that he must had his own head. When he made such mistake that his own son hate village ? Maybe he did not make mistake, after all he did not nothing. Naruto is his own storyteller. He cry then for his neglected son who is now running through world, he cry for his son who hate village, he cry for him hard after all they were supposed to be exemplary family. And now everything is in ruin. He now understood every action have some reaction. And his inaction result to something terrible.

It was bad day for Namikaze family. It is started raining outside as if mourning for their lost son who will probably never come back. But fate likes to play with people there will come time where they will meet again. But not as family anymore. It will be as Naruto wrote just as random people who used to live together.


	3. Erza and Naruto always together

Five years run away from that day when young Naruto decided that he want to fly free and run away from his golden cage. Five years since neglected son run from place where his young heart found so much pain. And it was five years since he found new family as mage in famous guild Fairy Tail. And his personal favorite five years since he met Erza.

From the time he was such young and weak boy he raised to be S-rank mage, also his feelings for Erza changed. He have subig crush on her that whole Mangolia town know about it, only one who do not know is Erza. Erza is on the same boat as him, both of them are so dense that even Kami is crying anime tears from that.

Over these five years Naruto look changed for better. No more he looked like weak kid. Now he look as one impresive 16 years old baddas. His long red hair were flying in the wind. He stood as one of tallest boys from his generation. His malnorished body dissapers and set of fine muscles found its way to him.

He was wearing his custom armor which was consisting from breastplate and armored legs, there was also armor on his wrist and hard steel boots. He did not wear his special armor because they are draining him all time he is wearing them. This armor is not for fight but for normal day. Main reason was because it was heavy as fuck so you could say that he is trainig all time. It give him big boost when he dropped it. And also thanks to it he can wear some of his heaviest armor.

All of his armors and weapons are named after gods. Each of them is special, thanks to some of them he can control certain element along with better defense against them. Thanks to Amaterasu armor he can even fly. They are extremely strong each one of them he had theory that Kyuubi must in her life actually met gods or someone who knows them, but she did not want to tell him. It is secret after all.

Curently Naruto was walking with council represetant. They called him for god knows what. He just hope that is not because of that destroyed mountain in last mission. But hey ! He tried , who could know that bandits are so stupid that they wanted to fight man know as 'Fairy King' . One of them told him that something which cut too deep for him. Let just say that Naruto was so angry that he equip his Hachiman armor and show them his version of 'God of war'.

Finally after such long and boring walk they arrived at council where they will tell him that he is idiot who can only destroy things. As he came he knew that every single pair of eyes are watching him, watching every single step. Silence was terrible and finally someone decided that it was enough.

" So young Naruto do you know why you were called before us ? " asked some old man.

" Ehm because you all want to tell me that i am doing great job ? " he asked and throw his hair from his face. After next moment of silence and moment where all of them were watching at him as idiot another old man decided to told him his piece of mind.

" No you idiot ! We received message that Yondaime lost son probably run away to Fiore and because his name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki we want to know if it is you " now if someone told that Naruto was surprised it would be discovery of century.

" So bastard decided that he wants me back ? But to your question answer is yes or better was " he run his hand through his hair and continue " Because by laws of Fire country and Konoha new heir to the clan can be chosen only if current heir is dead or banished from clan and since my twin had that honor i was banished by all right since that moment i am only Naruto. " well now he can only hope that some god is actually watching him.

**" It will be ok Naru-chan. Do not fear i am always with you. " **Hitomi know as Kyuubi decided to calm him little.

_" Thank you mother "_

Now some old lady decided to spoke. " They asked as if there is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. But since i see only Naruto here we can answer truthfully that we have no idea where his lost son is. " Thank old lady Naruto scream in his head. As all of them started to deciding his fate

Now extremely old man who was sitting highest decided to gave verdict " Well then it will be like that. We have no idea where is he. So you can go home Naruto-san and know that you are now member of this country and if something happened we are behind you. We will inform king with our answer who will inform Konoha. You can go now. "

Naruto bowed " Thank you honorable council " and ran away as fast as he could. As he was running away he could heard from inside.

" HE DID WHAT !? " and now probably they realized that someone destroyed mountain and that that someone was our hero. But it was just small little tiny mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza was sitting at Fairy Tail really nervous because of Naruto. What if he done something bad ? What if he will spent his life in prison ? As she was continuing her depressing thoughts suddenly doors open and really weird old man come inside. He looks like some kind of super idiot. And he was looking and Erza with really perverted grin. If he is pervert she will kill him.

" Everybody know that Gallant Jiraia come to the house ! " he shouted. Yes he is idiot Erza thought. She wanted to punch him and show him why she is S-class mage. But master Makarov was faster than her.

" Are you here to post mission ? " he asked full of suspicion. He did not trust him for some reason and he heard name Jiraia somewhere.

Jiraia looked at small old man, not that he will tell him. " Yes i heard that this is best guild in Fiore and I have mission where lost son of Yondaime Hokage is missing "

Now this caught attention of many. Jiraia thought that is because even here they heard about his most promising student. Well truth is that even here heard about Naruto idiotic father. Makarov just sighed, Naruto warned him that this could happen. But he is family they hold together.

" Have you some more info ? " Erza suddenly asked because she wanted to know what they have on her Naruto, her Naruto ? Where that come from ? Small blush found way on her face not that someone saw it.

" But of course nice lady ! He ran from home because of some disagreement between him and his family and they finally decided that he should man up and come home. I mean he is weak because he was born without chakra but he still carry Uzumaki and Namikaze blood and it he cannot have children outside of Konoha. He also can have arranged political marriage after all it will great for Konoha but he reject it. As i said he is spoiled brat. But there is main problem because we need soul of Kyuubi which is inside of him so Mito could control more Kyuubi power. " as he was bitching abnormal stupid things he did not notice angry faces of everybody and mainly he did not notice big shadow behind in form of Erza. Many guys started pray for his soul. After all you must be crazy to try something on Naruto and do not expect Erza kill you.

And suddenly Jiraia was flying outside through the wall being sent by Erza. Who was looking as avatar of death. She started punching him and beat shit out of him and shouting " YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY NARUTO LIKE THIS ! NONE WILL TAKE HIM FROM ME TO THE VILLAGE FULL OF IDIOTS. TELL THAT YOUR IDIOT OF HOKAGE THAT HE CAN FUCK OFF AND IF HE TRY SOMETHING ON MY NARUTO I WILL PUNCH HIM SO HARD THAT HE WILL SHIT HIMSELF FROM THIS ! " poor, poor Jiraia none was going to save him because you could be god but when is Erza like this you would die. Finally she throw him away like piece garbage.

" Ahem ! " everyone looked at the soul who will soon die and it was Naruto probably only living thing in universe who can stop this crazy woman. " Your Naruto Erza-chan ? " aura of death suddenly disappear and Erza smiled at him and had blush on her face. Like what the hell ? Is he some kind of god or what. This is why they call him King of Fairies because he is only one who can stopped Titania and live to tell tale.

" W...w.. well... you ..see...i did not.. i mean.. i would like to.. " Erza was blushing and trying to compose something intelligent to told him. Naruto just come to her take her hands to his looked to her eyes and started.

" Truth is Erza that i would love to be your Naruto. " he smiled with that his stupid super charming smile. " You know i wanted to asked you out for half year but i feared that you would reject me and i did not want to loose friendship which i have with you but truth is i want something more so Erza Scarlet will you go with me on date ? " This is it ! This moment of truth. Many people were watching with interest after all there is probably thousand bets when these two will finally confess to each other.

" Really ? " after seeing him nod she continued " I would love to " she blushed again. " We can go today if you want. "

Naruto was crying with happiness inside even Hitomi was happy for her adopted son. After all one can be only so much dense. " Ok then i will be waiting." none notice Makarov-jiji crying tears of happiness. He was so happy that they are finally together because he WON ! HE WON! that bet. Oh he is so rich now. " On another note why are killing my Ex-Godfather ? "

She hugged him " He want to take you from me. I will not let him, they can come all but i will never let you go. " He smiled fondly at her and hugged her as well

" I will not leave you after all i promise did you forget ? I promise that i will be always with and that is promise of lifetime. " After moment of embracing each other. Naruto take letter he wrote and give to Jiraia who was in Lala land probably doing famous research. " I will take him on ship and sent him to Elemental Nations. "

Inside of Guild started gigantic party thanks to these two. It was great day. First Erza beat someone who is not from guild then these two finally found out that they like each other and best thing is that none told Makarov that he is paying because he won that bet. Really good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jiraia finally found his way to Konoha and found letter from Naruto which he have no idea where he obtained it and told Minato what happened he was him sad that he could not found Naruto but there is hope because they know about him in this Fairy Tail. But after Jiraia show him Naruto letter it changed to anger.

_Dear ex-family _

_You have no right to come and want me back. After all you choose Mito as clan heir so by all laws and rights you banished me from clan and throw me from family. It is too late to be again family. I lived for long time without family love and i do not need it now. I have new family and i will protect them even if i need to go against you and against Konoha. I am happy where i am and i will not come to you. Be happy without me after all you could do it till i was there so what changed dearest parents ? Did you decide that i am important or what. We are no family and never be accept it finally._

_Your ex-son Naruto _

How dare he ? HOW DARE HE ?! his own son have guts to tell him fuck off in nice version ? Who the hell think that he is ? Even if he was banished he still carry his genes he still can bring something for village. There can be political marriage or he can support Mito and help her master Kyuubi chakra but No ! His son told him fuck off. He will found way how to bring him back and they will be all happy family again.

After Kushina saw letter she started again crying. How could she left her child alone ? How long was it she saw him smile ? He was such happy child and they banished him because it was good for village and their image. She thought that after they will name Mito as heir that he will be happy for his sister. Everybody was happy for her why he was not ? She imagine them as happy family where Mito will became great ninja and Naruto will be helping her with best he could. But he choose his own way. She could not accept it ! She will bring him back even in chains.

Mito was just angry, pure and simple angry how dare someone talk with her brother ?! She forbid all of her friends to talk with him so she could have him for herself only. She loved him and he belonged only to her. After all she is perfect for her. She will bring him back and he will love and they will be happy and they will spend time in bed and here she started perverted giggle. She still have memory as she once found her brother in shower and it was good look.

Jiraia was just looking around room with scary face. Minato was looking like murderer, Kushina had that insane look you have before you killed many people and Mito was giggling and blushing. Seriously he is starting to think that he should run too, maybe Naruto know it and that is reason why he run away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After few years of dating between Erza and Naruto they were sitting under trees alone. Both of them were enjoying each other presence, they were 19 years old and for Naruto it was time for most important question. He know that coming years will be hard after all his family will find him soon and also something will happen in Fiore he do not know what but it will be big. That is reason for his question

" Erza you know that i loved you for long time and that i will never leave you. That is reason for my question. Erza Scarlet will you make me happiest man on the world and will you marry me ? "

Erza just looked at him with shock. After moment of looking into his eyes she finally answer " Yes i will Naruto " Naruto eyes suddenly were full of happiness. Both of them kissed under trees happy to start next chapter in their lives. In coming years they will face many enemies, but till they are together nothing will stop them and they will be always together after all they promise each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that i am little rushing story but i am trying to take it to the point where fairy tail story started. Then i will show how they are solving problem from both anime and how it will change each other.

I also know that my grammar is not something i can boast about that is why i am looking for beta readers


	4. Naruto belongs to Erza and only Erza

Erza was coming back from a mission as quick as she could. She heard some rumors about Lullaby and Dark Guild hopefully Naruto will be free to go with her. She will probably take also Natsu and Gray. As she was coming she did not hear anything from inside. That was highly suspicious, even more in Fairy Tail there is always shouting and happy mood. At that moment, she realized that something must happen as she rushed to the door suddenly she felt a magic spike high probably some S-rank mage.

When she opened the door she saw everybody covering in fear and Natsu looked like he was praying for someone to save him. Then her gaze turned to the left on Naruto who stood there like God ready to strike punishment. Over the time Naruto radically changed. His long red hair were still like silk, his face was marked with same whiskers as always. But from that shrimp who shouted that he will be the best mage of Fairy tail he grows up radically. Then he could play in the story about dwarf and now he stood 6 and a half foot high his body was in the best shape as was possible.

She noticed that he was wearing his Hachiman Armor which mean that he is angry. It was impressive Samurai armor of course it was not strongest one. Whole armor was bloody red with the golden there running across whole armor. Mask itself looked like worst possible nightmare you could image. He often scared enemy with only this armor. Main reason was because when he wear it he radiate dread and fear. When he first time used it she was injured from enemy and they were ready to probably even rape her. And then she saw him, such terrible feeling flood whole area. Everything looked like it wanted to go away from him. As he stood there his blue eyes glowing with power and behind him you could saw something which you could best describe as demon. That day she first time saw Naruto in his cold fury he grabbed simple looking Katana, but you could feel the power coming from it. In the single moment he vanished and suddenly he was kneeling before her, she looked around and everybody falls down. He let his armor go and hugged her tightly and the whole time was whispering how is he sorry that he scarred her. It was one of these romantic moments they shared.

But what made him such angry now? and then she saw it on the floor was spilled a ramen. That was bad, last time this happened it was when he was 15 years old and Gildarts spilled his ramen on the floor. Naruto then punched him outside and they continue fight the whole day and at the end of the day Gildarts Clive an ace of Fairy Tail fall to the ground first and then Naruto follow five seconds later. His last word before fallen cold were " Ramen you were avenged " and that was how he was promoted to S-rank mage. None want to believe it, that someone defeated strongest mage only because of Ramen.

After moment of silence hollow voice filled guild halls, "Natsu do you realize what have you done? "

Natsu were just looking at him with the face full of fear and could not answer. Happy looked at Naruto " Please do not kill him." of course he used puppy eyes on him. Naruto looked at cat with the face of fury and then notice Erza finally. Suddenly whole dread aura disappears his armor vanished and he stood in his armor which he wear every day. It was simple golden armor with breastplate on which he bear red fairy tail mark and armored skirt which goes to his knees along with red steel gloves which go nearly to elbow. On foot, he wears red armored boots which go up to his knees. He looked like Knight from story for little kids.

He smiled at Erza and run to hug her. Whole guild was talking about how gods exist and saved them from an apocalypse.

Erza returned hug " I am home "

Naruto smiled grabbed her chin and softly kissed her " Welcome home "

They spent moment just looking into each other eyes and smiling. She loved moments like this. When whole world disappear and it is just her and him. Alone in the place where they can be just Naruto and Erza, not S-rank images, not King and Queen of Fairy. Just one look at each other eyes and they instantly knows what the other one wants to tell.

" I am going to prepare for the mission then, " he told her and walked away. He really knows what she want. She smiled and blushed little after moment she noticed that she is not alone. In a second smile disappear and she was again Titania. And as Titania she started lecture everybody specially someone who happens to anger Naruto. It was really weird, both of them such strong the and still overprotective of each other as when they were kids.

She quickly explain the situation about Lullaby and told Natsu and Gray to come with her. After explanation, she walked home to meet with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting at home and packing everything for the mission. As he was about to grab backpack doors to the house opened and Erza walked inside. He instantly jumped to her wrapped his hands around her and started kissing her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. Naruto's hands started roaming after her back and slowly reached her firm butt.

She moaned and as they end kiss he started slowly kissing her neck. Of course, he knows exactly where to kiss her if he wants to give her biggest pleasure. After all, they are together for few years and not to say that they are already married for a more than a year. As they were both lost in pleasure she suddenly remembered job. " Naruto we do not have time for this. We must prepare. "

He answered between kisses " I know, but we did not see each other for nearly two weeks. I just wanted to know you that I love you. " Then he stopped kisses and looked into her eyes. There he saw only one emotion. Love, pure and simple and all of it was for him.

" I know, I love you too my dear king " she sheepishly gives her own answer. He chuckled little and pressed his forehead against her, they just enjoyed each other company. Then he tensed grabbed her in his arms and carry her bridal style.

" Well then my queen Let's go we must prepare, " told her Naruto in a serious tone. She giggled little. God how good it feels to knows that there is someone who loves you so much. He loved her with his whole heart, that is why he promised that he will never leave her. In Elemental Nations, one daughter of Hokage suddenly has such feeling too badly hurt something red.

When he reached their bedroom he slowly put her down as both of them started packing everything what will they need in the fight against dark guild. Well, mainly her, he barely wears anything and even if he had a big pack most things was her. She always packed as to war he tried argue once and it ended badly for him. Sometimes he wonders who wear pants in this marriage.

Even if it was her which he hope that it was not true, it was worth it. Who knows if he stayed home he would be some orange wearing idiot screaming about being Hokage...Ok, he should notate so much ramen, now he thinks such stupid things. How can someone right in his mind want to be Hokage? Meh good that he runs away they would probably sacrifice him so they could pamper ego some stupid Uchiha. Again? He must stop to think about that place. Only thinking about it hurt his head.

But for few last months he feels tensed without reason. He could not but think that something going to happen and he obviously will not like it. It is so hard just leave him alone? But no, as he knows Blondaime he wants back his toy because someone else have it. It is really bad that is related to them, his father was probably the biggest idiot he knows. Like why the hell he divided Kyuubi power and soul? Now she cannot be reformed and when Mito dies then Konoha is without Jinchuriki.

**" Naru-chan stop thinking about it finally. You will just give me a headache "** growled self-pointed mother of Naruto

" You are right I will just let it go " he quickly answered. After all, who would be so stupid to anger such magnificent beast. That remind him something " Soon seal will break I will stand home after this job, I must prepare I know that it will not kill me, but it will probably hurt. " It was really great fact that he could release Kyuubi and do not die because she is not connected to his chakra system or better tell to his nonexistent chakra system. There was also that fact that Yondaime tried to strip her from chakra. Not that it worked exactly because what not many people realize is that Kyuubi is mainly kitsune and as kitsune she have her own magic, after all. Yes, it is the truth that she is Bijuu but she is not wholly made from chakra. So after his genius father done sealing she just regenerate it after one month, she only suffers from chakra exhaustion and nothing more. It makes him kinda sad that he was used as a sacrifice and it was futile in the end

**"You are right I think that it will take few days probably. But take it from a better side I will finally meet my daughter in law,"** she happily added. He just groaned mentally. Great, just great. This is probably his last days. When she will be finally free and in her human form, which mean that there will be third redhead live here. He did not mean it bad after all Kyuubi look like goddess, you could say that everything about her is perfect. From her round face to her blood red eyes and then there are her cute little fox ears on her head and most fluffy nine tails behind her. Her hips are like from the magazine for men, but still he cannot think about her like that. After all, she would kill him probably and then Erza would kill him and he would be dead two times and that is really bad for his health. He just gave up and continued packing.

After fifteen minutes, they finished all. " Ok let's go punch some idiots, " told Naruto as they leaved house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking to the place where they were supposed to meet alone. He was alone dammit because Erza wanted to look at something, dammit to hell now he will be there with 'popsicle' and 'flame-breath'. Personally he did not have a problem with them, hell he was a friend with them, their were like family to him. But heaven forbid when these two are together they are annoying as hell. As he finally reached his destination he saw them fighting against each other, again!. Maybe he should punch them in the face and get over it or something like that.

As our main hero was pondering how to kill them and hide bodies he finally noticed third member of the group. That stupid blue little cat, oh that cat is enigma for him, a whole day he is lazy ass who act stupid, but when situation call he is suddenly genius of the first decree. He had a suspicion about that cat, that he is smarter that anyone thinks. After all, he made everybody believe that he is an idiot so he can be lazy, but maybe he is so smart that he is just covering his true intellect. Could it be possible? Could this cat truly be that kind of lazy genius? He will find it one-day dammit, after all he is Uzumaki Naruto he is never going back on his word and he is going to be Hokage dattebayo! Suddenly vision as he is pranking whole village in orange monstrosity filled his eyes. What the hell was that? He and Hokage? Like hell, he would probably killed whole council first day or even better asked them what function they have on council. He would bet all his money that at least half of them would leave.

As he was pondering in land beyond his dimension Happy noticed that Naruto was watching him as always. He is probably only one who could saw through his charade of playing idiot. He must play it safe so he could just be lazy all day and eat that damn fish. For the fish, he would go to hell. He need distraction and quickly. What to do, what to do, suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head as the crazy idea was born.

"Oh, hey Naruto! Have you met Lucy yet ?" he said to Naruto who finally stopped his mind wandering in the spiritual realm and saw where Happy was pointing. There stood some king of blonde bimbo. Suddenly his vision was full of his twin, how the hell she could found him? Could it be that Jiraiya realized that he is here? Not a chance after all Erza makes sure that he forgets everything about Mangolia town with her nice fists. But wait her name is Lucy, not Mito and she does not have that crazy look in her eyes. He smiled at her and introduced himself.

"No, we did not meet yet. Hi! My name is Naruto is nice to meet you" of course when Naruto introduce himself it make female weak in their legs. Of course, he is too dense to not realize it but that does not mean that he can escape the wrath of his wife which will come really soon.

Lucy saw him and realized how extremely handsome is he. If she had any doubt about guild it just melted as she saw his smiling face. Smile blush found way on her face when she could finally answer "My name is Lucy and I am here new, but I saw you today with that whole ramen incident." Of course how could anyone forget that, she was never in her life so scared as in that moment. Maybe if she could make him hers he would fight for her as for his ramen. Even bigger blush found way on her face as she lost herself in a fantasy about her and Fairy King.

Now Naruto saw that she is looked like kind person after all she made him remember his lost ramen. And he did not make certain individual pay for his crime. His ramen was lost for gods sake. He did not realize that he was watching at Lucy with his wonderful blue eyes, he did not let his eyes left her face for even moment. And suddenly dread aura come over him, what could that mean?

This was the scene when Erza finally comes, here she left Naruto for a moment alone and he was already making new member blush and daydreaming about him. Why he must looked so nice. " Ahem! I just let you alone for a moment and you are already let woman dreaming about you " she told him as she pointed at Lucy.

Ok, now Naruto you must found answer for this problem, after all, Erza is smart when you explain everything to her she would understand and you would escape with your life and live happily. Just found the right answer that is all. "It is all Happy fault," he answered her with a serious face.

Moment later all of them were sitting in the train, and everything was perfect. Of course if you do not count Natsu who is near death state from traveling, mentally scared Lucy, Happy who realized how happy is he with his life and Naruto who looked like he came back from the war and extremely happy Erza. Ha, take that blonde bimbo Naruto is her dammit and none can take him from her.


End file.
